


Sinners & Saints Playlist

by Skaya_Sloane



Series: Sinners & Saints [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaya_Sloane/pseuds/Skaya_Sloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suggested playlist for the Sinners & Saints series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners & Saints Playlist

**The Red – Chevelle**

_So lay down,_

_The threat is real,_

_When his sight,_

_Goes red again._

 

**Bother – Stone Sour**

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochists to which I cater_

_You don’t need to bother;_

_I don’t need to be_

_I’ll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won’t let go ‘til it bleeds_

 

**Inhale – Stone Sour**

_Come one and all and see the broken man, talking to himself_

_He sits and waits for something better, he’ll never find it here_

_The people touch his hair and pinch his cheek; he can’t even feel it_

_There it goes again, he’s listening to someone_

_He hears the bitter laughter_

_And all he wants to know is…_

 

**Oxygen’s Gone – Die Trying**

_Closer to closure_

_Take this out of me_

_Take anything you want_

_‘Cause I’ll still breath, I still breathe_

_Fading thinner but still it’s haunting me_

_Can’t find the words to say to the angels_

_That took you from me_

_Three words, three words_

_My oxygen’s gone_

 

**Love and Guns – Die Trying**

_‘Cause you feel so right with your back against the wall_

_You’re so beautiful from the top to the bottom of your soul_

_‘Cause you just feel so right_

_I gotta have it all_

_I’m gonna make it, make it to the bottom of you_

 

**I Miss the Misery - Halestorm**

_I’ve tried but I just can’t take it_

_I’d rather fight than just fake it (‘cause I like it rough)_

_You know that I’ve had enough_

_I dare ya to call my bluff_

_Can’t take too much of a good thing_

_I’m telling you_

 

**They All Fall Down – SR-71**

_I can be as humble as the next guy_

_Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside_

_I could be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be_

 

**Everything – Pacifier**

_And if this comfortable life_

_Is your only passage through time_

_Just make sure you can break through_

_The walls that you are building around you_

 

**Cold – Crossfade**

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I’m always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

 

**Save Me – Shinedown**

_Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

 

**Save Yourself – Stabbing Westward**

_I know your life is empty_

_And you hate to face this world alone_

_So you’re searching for an angel_

_Someone who can make you whole_

_I can not save you_

_I can’t even save myself_

_So just save yourself_

_I know that you’ve been damaged_

_Your soul has suffered such abuse_

_But I am not your savior_

_I am just as fucked as you_

 

**The End Has Come – Ben Moody**

_Now obsession rules my mind_

_This commotion makes me blind_

_Searching out who ever runs_

_Or has stolen away my life_


End file.
